


Under Display

by thelittlemooncalf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, GRADENCE - Freeform, Gradence en español, M/M, Manipulación emocional, Masturbación, Primera vez, Public Claiming, Sexo en Público, Smut, Traducción, blasfemia, dinamicas de poder, dinamicas posesivas, identidad ambigua, imagenes religiosas y simbolismo, masturbación publica, necesidad, posesividad, primer beso, sexo de iglesia, sexo en la pared, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlemooncalf/pseuds/thelittlemooncalf
Summary: Un momento pasa antes de que el hable,su voz es baja-controlada,"¿Yo te hice esto?Credence tiembla,las uñas clavándose en la palma de sus propias manos , desgarrando su piel hasta que controla su deseo por inclinarse,ser aplastado por el alivio de su tacto.Hay lagrimas en el borde de sus ojos y el no puede moverse,no puede respirar."Contéstame"Credence se pierde la misa y encuentra que hay castigos que lo valenTraduccion del fanfic Under Display escrito por Persephone_in_love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos, La historia que estan a punto de leer es obra de Persephone_in_love a quien agradezco que me diera permiso para publicar su historia, sin mas por el momento  
> A leer!!

Una mano palmea la frente de Credence,se mueve un poco mas abajo hasta situarse en la curvatura de su cuello cerca de donde se abotona la camisa.

Los dedos del Señor Graves son suaves y fríos y cuando empiezan a desabrochar los botones de su ropa , Credence ahoga un fuerte suspiro. Se pregunta si esto es magia,desenvolviéndose en sus venas,bajando por su estomago, como un suave cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Como una descarga de electricidad o contener la respiración bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo. Pero entonces un pecaminoso dolor bajando por su estomago lo hace detenerse.

  
"Estas hirviendo",El Señor Graves murmura ,acercándose para inspeccionar sus heridas"Déjame ver"

  
Credence agacha la cabeza,los ojos fijos en el suelo, dividido entre la vergüenza y el deseo, no entiende que es lo que quiere: Si correr lejos, esconder lo que siente en su interior o quedarse así para siempre con los dedos del Señor Graves tocando la piel de su pecho. "No deberíamos..."

  
Ellos están de pie detrás de la iglesia ,lejos de la tenue luz de las lamparas de la calle y Credence esta tan cerca que puede escuchar las voces del interior,tan cerca que puede sentir el aliento caliente del Señor Graves contra su piel.

  
"Deberias ir adentro , antes de que tu madre empiece a preocuparse"

"Por favor Señor permitame quedarme. Ma me golpeara de cualquier manera por... por llegar tarde a misa"

"Ponte mi abrigo antes de que te resfríes y déjame ver tus heridas, no seré acusado por no cuidar bien de ti", El señor Graves suspira, toma su abrigo y se lo pone a Credence sobre los hombros envolviéndolo. El suena... cansado.

  
"No lo sera".Nadie ha hecho tanto por mi" dice Credence dándose cuenta dolorosamente de como su cuerpo esta reaccionando mientras las manos del Señor Graves se paseaban por su pecho ,presionando un poco ,su piel estaba irritada, con cortes y heridas. Tal vez el no veía pero aun podía sentir los dedos del Señor Graves bajando por su cuerpo,desde sus costillas hasta la suave longitud de su estomago y mas abajo aun, ellos juntaron sus caderas gentilmente, sintiendo bajo la tela de su pantalón y Credence retrocedió sabiendo que estaba completamente perdido.

  
El Señor Graves respira profundamente, manos quietas una vez observa la erección de Credence siendo apresada por sus pantalones, evidentemente dura por el simple toque.

  
Cuando el impacto inicial pasa Credence deja de llorar he intenta incorporarse pero el Señor Graves lo regresa nuevamente a sus brazos y enreda sus dedos en las muñecas de Credence aprisionándolo mas cerca de el .

  
Un momento pasa antes de que el hable,su voz es baja...controlada,  

 

"¿Yo te hice esto?"

  
Credence tiembla,las uñas clavándose en la palma de sus propias manos , desgarrando su piel hasta que controla su deseo por inclinarse,ser aplastado por el alivio de su tacto. Hay lagrimas en el borde de sus ojos y el no puede moverse,no puede respirar.

  
"Contéstame"

  
Nervioso, se inclina un poco mas,tanto con miedo como atraído por la intima voz del Señor Graves, su toque es caliente a través de la tela de su ropa, expandiéndose por sus entrañas , por encima de su propia dureza.Por un momento el solo gimió, tratando de controlar su alimento entrecortado y entonces las manos del Señor Graves lo apretaron dejando marcas y el tartamudeo

"Si,Señor Graves.Yo... Yo lo siento.Yo... Yo creo que el diablo se adueño de mi".

  
"Shh,no hay nada que temer"

 

El Señor Graves sostiene el rostro de Credence, un pulgar delineando los labios del chico, presionando en la esquina de su boca,

"No te lastimare",Lo sabes ¿No es así?.

Credence asiente, incapaz de hablar y el movimiento hace que el pulgar del Señor Graves entre una pulgada en su interior, sus manos podrán ser rudas, casi dolorosas pero a pesar de ello Credence se siente a salvo, apretado entre sus brazos, el roce de los dedos del Señor Graves es suficiente para que el miembro de Credence endurezca aun mas.

   
"Dime"

El Señor Graves continua,su voz tiembla,bruscamente, ¿Ha pasado antes?

"Cada vez que us... usted me toca Señor"

Credence se muerde los labios. No esta seguro de que el Señor Graves pueda calmar a su traicionero cuerpo:la manera en que su tacto lo hace desear cosas que sabe que nunca podrá tener; el calor de su boca, el peso de el es suficiente para hacer que su corazón crezca.

  
Aparentemente el Señor Graves no esta al tanto de esto y posa sus labios sobre la mejilla de Credence, se detiene un momento y luego dice como tomando una decisión final:

"¿Que haces cuando estas solo Credence?"

"¿Q... què?"  
  
"¿Te tocas?"

  
"Yo..."

La boca de Credence se abre, la vergüenza se retuerce en el interior de su pecho , quemando su rostro, el quiere esconderse,encogerse , hacerse merecedor del perdón de alguien como el pero solo puede articular un "Si" a manera de disculpa

  
"Y cuando lo haces.... ¿Piensas en mi ? En como se sentiría si fuera mi mano en lugar de la tuya?"

  
"En la oscuridad , yo...yo... imagino...

El Señor Graves se aclara la garganta, dejándolo ir abruptamente y retrocede unos pasos , solo una pulgada

"Muéstrame"

Al principio Credence no levanta la mirada pero aun puede sentir los ojos del Señor Graves recorriendolo desde sus agrietados labios hasta la firme curva bajo sus pantalones y con súbita vergüenza se da cuenta de lo que el Señor Graves quiere de el.

   
Y una vez que lo hace, siente el miembro del Señor Graves endurecer, tan caliente entre sus piernas, acercándose ligeramente a las caderas de Credence, el tiene que esconder su rostro y lo cubre con una mano temblorosa.

  
Para Credence el Señor Graves es su hogar , la chispa de magia que puede sentir por horas durante la noche, el lugar al que sueña cuando esta completamente solo, haría cualquier cosa por el , en tanto estén juntos.

Así que se quita el cinturón temblando y deja que sus pantalones resbalen por sus rodillas.

  
El viento es frío pero la vista del Señor Graves esta viajando por el cuerpo de Credence y es suficiente para que su cuerpo arda completamente.

  
El solo se toca en la oscuridad de su habitación, acostado, envuelto en las sabanas de su gastada cama cuando todos están dormidos y hay una menor posibilidad de ser descubierto. Esta vez es diferente, con la mano derecha del Señor Graves rodeando sus hombros pero el Señor Graves lo pidió así que el obedece.

  
A pesar de los ruidos dentro de la iglesia o de los carros que pasan Credence baja su ropa interior y saca su miembro y palpita cuando sus dedos se encuentran con la piel "Señor Graves"... No sabe que es lo que esta pidiendo, solo sabe que hay un profundo abismo en su pecho, hambriento por mas.

  
Los ojos del Señor Graves aun están en el, en su ahora expuesto miembro, devorándolo entero y Credence esta cautivo en su fuerte mirada y no puede mas que mantenerla . Se siente extrañamente poderoso, que vale la pena, deseado, como rezar ante el altar o como aquella vez en la que el Señor Graves lo dejo elegir un lugar para ir de paseo y el pidió ver el mar pero esto es diferente , prohibido ; El miedo por no complacer al Señor Graves lo hace temblar por no poder hacer nunca nada bien.

   
El tiempo parecer detenerse cuando Credence envuelve su miembro con los dedos dando un apretón a modo de prueba y después se detiene un momento y se pregunta porque el Señor Graves desea algo así.

  
Hay mujeres que satisfacen en estrechos callejones, Ma las llama prostitutas... pero el no es guapo ni talentoso y alguien tan rico como el Señor Graves seguramente podría pagar por sus servicios.

  
"Eso es" El Señor Graves exhala su voz es ronca "No te detengas".

 

Si eso fue una orden o un incentivo para continuar Credence no lo supo.

 

Lentamente, como estando bajo un hechizo, cerró los ojos,llevo una mano hacia la punta de su miembro y comenzó a moverse

  
Un estremecimiento lo recorrió luego del primer toque, el sentir los ojos del Señor Graves sobre su piel es suficiente para continuar apretando. Se imagina que son los dedos del hombre , apretando, manejándolo, jalando su miembro con movimientos torpes y rápidos.

El sigue tocándose , manteniendo un ritmo rápido, los brazos recargados en la pared , los labios entre abiertos para dejar salir un gemido, algo caliente y atrayente ardiendo en su interior . Su corazón palpitando al máximo; sus piernas abiertas para que el Señor Graves tenga una mejor vista .

  
La mayoría del tiempo no le toma tanto, Credence no esta acostumbrado a la sensación de una mano en esa parte de su cuerpo, que un simple toque basta para hacerlo correrse. Pero el no quiere que esto termine; no así; en la sucia parte trasera de un callejón, escondidos en las sombras como si se tratara de un sueño. Desea que el Señor Graves se acerque, que lo abrace.

   
Es una noche fría; la lluvia comienza a caer,mojandolo. Aun así Credence no puede respirar. Su sangre brota por sus venas y se establece en su pecho,hasta hacerlo arder y después se vuelve frío con cada toque, se siente mareado una vez que escucha la respiración entrecortada del Señor Graves y no puede evitar mirarlo hambriento,cabello despeinado, con las manos juntas como si no fuese capaz de controlarse a si mismo.

  
"Estas tan hermoso así Credence; me hace querer tocarte" dice el Señor Graves y Credence debe contener un gemido, la voz grave del Señor desciende hasta un suave murmullo y respira profundamente cuando la mano de Credence se mueve a la base de su miembro.

  
Cada caricia lo lleva mas cerca del orgasmo. Hace que su corazón se acelere , lo hace olvidar su vergüenza como magia desenvolviéndose por su piel , creciendo y bajando en pequeñas olas .

  
Pero a Graves no parece importarle, al contrario. " De no haber gente al rededor, te haría cosas terribles", murmura de forma entre cortada.

  
Las palabras solo logran hacerlo desear poderse abrir poco a poco ,darle cada trozo de piel al Señor Graves ofreciendolo como una ofrenda ante el altar.  Así de pequeño como es aun hay algo mas que Credence seria capaz de darle, si tan solo el se lo permitiera.

  
El Señor Graves traga pesadamente y Credence esta impactado por lo húmeda que esta su punta dentro de su puño, sedoso y caliente entre sus blancos dedos. Siente que esto es solo un sueño , que el no controla su cuerpo. ¿Como es que algo tan obsceno y natural le pertenece?.

  
Solo entonces Credence se da cuenta de que no podrá soportarlo por mas tiempo,el retuerce y empuja tanto y tan duro en su puño que siente que su miembro palpita bajo su temblorosa mano , se pregunta como se sentiría si fuera la mano de Graves en lugar de la suya,   
Credence jadea y gime. Sin poder alejar la vista del Señor Graves ,por la manera en la que se siente atraído por el , pero obedientemente continua manipulando su miembro arriba y abajo, su cuerpo temblando de placer, el nunca había experimentado algo como esto.

  
"Señor Graves ..."

Las voces al interior de la iglesia aumentan aun cuando el puede escucharlas con dificultad echando la cabeza hacia atrás, como una lluvia cayendo sobre el ,como cuando los dedos del Señor Graves acarician gentilmente su clavícula justo antes de que el se incline.

   
"Shh mi niño. Continua. Quiero que pienses en mi cuando te corras."

 

Le dice el Señor Graves con la voz ronca 

 

La boca de Credence se abre y permite escapar un gemido, un agudo sollozo cuando cambia el ritmo soportando el peso de su sexo dándole pequeños toques que lo hacen retorcerse y mover sus caderas aun cuando Graves solo observa y se mueve solo para exhalar, cuando Credence gime y se muerde los labios. Y Credence lo hace de nuevo quizás demasiado alto pero el Señor Graves deja escapar otro gruñido.

  
Cuando finalmente habla su voz es ronca.

 

"Dime como te sientes, quiero saberlo todo".

 

Pero Credence solo tiembla incapaz de hablar.

 

En la noche, en la obscuridad de su habitación esto se siente diferente, finge que es la mano del Señor Graves tocándole mientras el esta acostado en la cama.

A veces,Credence sueña que esta rezando en el vestíbulo y el Señor Graves lo encuentra con una mano sobre su miembro húmedo y expuesto,indefenso bajo su mirada, en sus sueños el Señor Graves, le dice que el es especial, lo envuelve en sus brazos y lo jala al suelo frío besándolo y tomándolo justo ahí, ante los ojos de dios.

  
Y oh cuanto quiere esto, Credence necesita al Señor Graves como alguien que se ahoga, lo destruiría tener solo un poco.

  
Eventualmente deja salir un pequeño sollozo, lagrimas formándose en sus ojos"Me siento tan caliente, no se que esta pasándome", ahoga la urgencia de llorar porque quiere que el Señor Graves se sienta orgulloso; " Señor Graves por favor... yo ...

  
"¿Que?"

"Lo necesito"

Por un momento el mundo se detiene y el Señor Graves se acerca y lo aprisiona contra la pared las manos sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo.

  
"Todo lo que quieras, recuerdalo Credence" La voz del Señor Graves es baja y ronca , atrayendolo" Has hecho tanto por mi ¿No es cierto ?

Déjame ayudarte sus manos pasan por el cabello negro de Credence, sus dedos rasguñan su cuero cabelludo, cada toque quema su piel como un fuego , como millones de estrellas .

  
El Señor Graves mueve la cadera lentamente , empujando su duro miembro contra el trasero de Credence ¿Puedes sentirme? Estoy duro tan solo con mirarte.

   
Envuelve con su mano la delgada muñeca de Credence y coloca un brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Credence que esta recargada en la pared, su otra mano se desliza bajo la playera de Credence hacia sus pezones pellizcandolos con sus dedos en un movimiento provocativo ,siente los labios en sus mejillas aun cuando ya no están ahí como una caricia fantasma y Credence siente el peso del Señor Graves, el chico solo puede gemir.

   
Lo siento .... Lo siento tanto Credence se disculpa antes de sentir las caderas del Señor Graves contra el , cálidas como sus cuerpos.

  
  
El Señor Graves arrastra los labios a la oreja de Credence "Silencio mi niño no hay nada que temer "

  
La cabeza de Credence esta agachada , el esta encorvado .Cuando las manos del Señor Graves se deslizan por el cabello de Credence y toma la punta de su barbilla .Graves levanta el rostro de Credence para que sus ojos se nivelen "Mírame"

  
Y cuando Credence lo hace,puede sentir como el esta mirando directamente en su alma, hay un calor sofocante ahí que lo atraviesa,desgarrandolo en carne viva , como si no hubiera nada mas allá de ellos , casi... como si el quisiera devorarlo por completo. 

  
Una mano fresca se posa en su frente,trazando la linea de sus labios y permanece ahí: deja de jalar sus cabello,acariciando su piel : y Credence tiembla,sintiéndose débil

 

"Cuidare de ti"

  
El jadea , siguiendo cada toque y entonces las manos del Señor Graves comienzan a sujetar sus mejillas, sus pulgares hacen pequeños círculos jalando y masajeando suavemente la piel que hay ahí,Credence se arquea por esto. El ama ser tocado de esta manera... Indefenso .Siente que pertenece

  
Alza sus caderas y un sonido gutural escapa de sus labios "Me gusta cuando me miras así... como si me pertenecieras,Me perteneces ¿No es asi? Dilo"

 

El Señor Graves le pregunta y Credence jadea, sus mejillas enrojecen

  
"Por favor"

 

El Señor Graves continua firme "¿A quien perteneces?"

 

Credence solo puede encogerse  en respuesta,labios enrojecidos entre abiertos para dejar salir un alto gemido y finalmente Graves se apiada de el , desliza una mano entre sus piernas y envuelve su miembro enrojecido y anegado de preseminal y Credence pierde un pequeño gemido cuando el Señor Graves lo empieza a estimular.

   
"Solo usted, por favor..."

  
La lluvia se detuvo pero Credence aun tiembla a pesar de la cálida mano que envuelve su miembro el Señor Graves lo acaricia lentamente con su pulgar bajo la punta pegajosa de Credence recorriendolo con sus dedos y después el acelera su ritmo por la longitud de Credence

  
"Desearia poder tomarte en el altar para que todos sepan que eres mio"

 

El Señor Graves gruñe y presiona mas cerca hasta que Credence no puede sentir nada mas que su duro miembro , hasta que Credence solo puede oler el almizclado y profundo olor ahumado de el; sus manos se aferran al hombro del Señor Graves buscando apoyo .

  
Los ojos negros de Graves recorren su cuerpo hasta el duro miembro entre sus dedos , la enrojecida cabeza resbalado dentro , el aliento entre cortado de Credence antes de fijarse nuevamente en su mirada "Credence eres un buen chico" dice , casi tiernamente y sensual

"Correte para mi quiero verte completamente"

Y Credence gime, siente como si se estuviera desmoronando, tan húmedo, tan necesitado, todo su cuerpo debilitado bajo los dedos de Graves, atraído por el , esto no es nada comparado con sus oscuras fantasías, como en sus sueños mas salvajes. Esto es real , esta adolorido, expuesto y abierto, como un regalo ante dios .Pero aun así Credence se aferra y tira de la camisa del Señor medio congelado y temeroso de perderse.

  
"Shhh, todo esta bien, estas a salvo aquí conmigo"

 

El señor Graves suaviza su voz y lo rodea con un brazo , llevando una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello , acercándolo, Credence baja la cabeza y esconde su rostro en la playera maltratada , respirando profundamente cuando el Señor Graves lo abraza protegiéndolo. 

 

"Déjame ver cuando te corres mi niño"

 

"Oh dios" Credence arquea su espalda,acercándose a la mano de Graves persiguiendo su tacto .

  
Apenas y puede respirar cuando el Señor Graves cae de rodillas , sus labios rozando el miembro de Credence succionando seductoranente, al inicio solo la cabeza antes de engullirlo por completo.

  
"Por Favor".

Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Graves lo masturbe con una mano y le propague besos en la punta,manteniendo la boca abierta para tomarlo lentamente, Llora y se corre, el aplastante placer le llega como las olas y lo recorre, llevándoselo, Al principio es algo que palpita se desdobla y se expande como si la tierra se hubiera quebrado, abriéndose y se lo hubiese tragado por completo ,la lluvia se ha desatado, entonces su miembro humedece las manos de Graves y el realmente se esfuerza por mantenerse quieto porque no quiere manchar la ropa de ambos .

  
A pesar de ello tropieza, incapaz de soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo y los brazos del Señor Graves lo sostienen con cuidado envolviendo su pecho .

  
Después de un momento Graves retrocede, lo suelta y sus manos se separan de la delgada imagen de chico y Credence tiene que resistir la urgencia de acercarse de nuevo, siguiendo su cálido tacto ,instantáneamente con una mano se sostiene de la pared, temblando como si tuviera fiebre, con la otra mano se sube los pantalones abrochando su cinturón.

  
Cuando Credence finalmente luce presentable, no puede evitar mantener la vista en la dureza del Señor Graves aprisionada aun en sus pantalones. ¿Qué hay de usted Señor? Yo podría...

  
"Estas buscando al niño ¿verdad?"El Señor Graves pregunta de forma implacable y amarga, acaricia el cuello de Credence para detener la tensión que crece ahí y pasa los dedos por su cabello.

  
Algo perfora el corazón de Credence. Sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas y las ultimas pulsaciones de placer le están dando paso a la pena.

Quiere creer que el Señor Graves lo necesita pero en el fondo sabe que esto no es mas que piedad.

"No es..." "No es lo mismo" Credence respira profundo,suspira y tiene dificultades para encontrar las palabras "Mi cuerpo, es suyo si usted lo desea Señor Graves".

  
La manos del Señor Graves se quedan quietas "Tomaría mucho de ti ¿ Es lo que tu quieres?

  
"Si"  
  
Unos cuantos latidos del corazón de Credence y las manos del Señor Graves lo aprisionan contra la pared, besando su mentón, boca húmeda, hasta que los sonidos de la iglesia se disuelven.

   
A veces cuando esta con el Señor Graves, el no puede verse a si mismo, solo puede verlo a el .

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!!  
> Hasta la próxima historia


End file.
